Ne me laisse pas
by Pirate-of-the-Sky
Summary: Il ne se souvient même plus pourquoi ils en sont là…Si, ça lui revient. Il était tout simplement rentré en retard…
1. Chapter 1

Ma première crossover fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Titre : J'sais pas encore

Mangas : -man/Bleach

Disclamer : Aucun perso à moi !-_-

Ps : Les perso ne sont ni shinigami, ni exorciste et il n'y a pas de hollows, ni d'. Allen et Ichigo sont au lycée, dans la même classe et Cross apparaitra peut-être (plus tard).Peut-être Yaoi^^ (ce sera bizarre du IchigoXAllen ! XD Enfin bref, j'ai fait des changements.=)

Voila !

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : C'est décidé, ce soir je pars !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne se souvient même plus pourquoi ils en sont là…Si, ça lui revient. Il était tout simplement rentré en retard… Il était encore arrivé en retard et Leverrier a encore bu. Il est saoul, comme chaque soir. Mais ce soir là Allen n'en peut plus. Il a de plus en plus mal car Leverrier le frappe beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Un coup de plus. Il tombe à genoux par terre, se penche et crache du sang en toussant. Soudain il entend une voie très déplaisante lui crier dessus.

_Regarde ! Tu fous du sang partout avec tes conneries !

En effet, c'est son tuteur qu'il vient d'entendre. Allen pense d'un coup : ''Mes conneries ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Si !?...Mana… '' Une larme vient courir sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Leverrier qui lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

_Tu pleur ? T'es une fille maintenant ? Les hommes ne pleurent pas !!!!

Sur ces paroles, Leverrier ne rate pas une nouvelle occasion de le frapper d'une dizaine de coups. Allen laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur au passage des derniers coups avant de s'évanouir dans une flac de sang. Son propre sang…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveille. Il soupire en voyant que son tuteur n'est plus là, sinon, il aurait surement recommencé son '' jeu ''favori quotidien. Allen prend juste le temps de passer son dos sous l'eau tiède pour nettoyer les plaies. Il sait que c'est douloureux mais il faut le faire. Il grimaça en sentant l'eau tiède le bruler là où il est blessé. Peu de temps après avoir cherché des bandages et de les avoir placés le mieux qu'il le peu, le jeune reparti à sa chambre pour prendre une chemise propre, en voyant au passage la ceinture avec laquelle l'avait frappé Leverrier, trainer dans le couloir. ''Il est encore parti à un bar sans avoir rangé. Comme d'habitude… '' pense Allen en voyant le bordel dans le salon. Il se dirige vers la porte, prend sa veste au passage. Mais juste avant de passer dehors et de fermer la porte, une étrange petite boule jaune vient le rejoindre.

_Tu viens avec moi, Tim ?

Timcampy lui fait un signe affirmatif de la tête(1), puis les deux partent ensemble .Allen se souvient de la promesse qu'ils se sont fait. Ils se sont promis de toujours rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. A peine sortit, Allen a déjà le visage trempé. Il y a un orage ce soir. Quoi de plus normal pour un début d'été assez chaud. Il met alors sa capuche et s'essuie le visage avec sa manche. Il marche. Il sait où aller. Il décide de prendre un raccourci en passant par le parc de la ville(2). Après vingt minutes de marche sous une pluie énorme, toujours suivi de son fidèle Timcampy, il arrive devant une maison, à côté de le clinique Kurosaki. Il s'est rendu chez un ami de classe. Il sonne à la porte et entend une voie assez enfantine.

_J'arrive !

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une petite fille.

_Bonsoir, c'est pour voir Ichigo ?

Allen répondit d'un faible oui de la tête avec un demi sourire. La petite fille fait entrer Allen et part chercher son frère. Au bout d'un court moment en entend une personne descendre les escaliers. Allen voit Ichigo qui arrive mais sa vision se trouble et ses blessures le relance dans une vive douleur.

_Allen !? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demande Ichigo en s'approchant d'Allen qui voit de plus en plus trouble.

_Allen ? Ca va ? T'es tout pale, repris t'il d'un ton inquiet.

Le plus jeune n'arrive même pas à sortir un mot. Si Ichigo n'aurais pas eu de bon reflex, Allen serait tombé par terre, commençant à perdre connaissance. Mais Ichigo sait que quelque chose ne va pas et par précaution, passe une de ses mains sous la chemise d'Allen. Il l'a passe dans le dos de son ami, la retire et la regarde. Elle est couverte de sang. ''Enfoiré de Leverrier ! Il y a été fort cette fois ! ''pense le roux avant d'appeler ses deux sœurs pour qu'elles l'aident à soigner son ami. Effectivement, Allen avait mis Ichigo au courant de la chose quotidienne et avait confiance en son ami. Il ne sent plus que les bras d'Ichigo qui l'entourent et avant de perdre complètement connaissance...

Fin du premier chapitre

___________________________________________________________________________

(1): Façon de parler, vu qu'il n'a pas de corps.

(2): Ils sont à Karakura au Japon. (Dans la même ville que celle de Bleach, pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

Merci d'avoir lu et donnez moi votre avis !^_-

Review?

Effectivement, j'ai change Cross par Leverrier, comme me la conseillé Eidole Shinigami‏. C'est vrai que ça colle mieux ! Et Cross n'a pas l'alcool joyeux ? Je sais pas, il est jamais bourré.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo les gens !

J'ai enfin trouve le titre de la fanfic.

Voici le chapitre 2.

Mangas : Bleach et -man

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi. --_--

C'est parti ! =)

Voila une meilleure mise en page ! ; )

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Il va rester un moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo demanda à sa sœur Yuzu de lui passer le téléphone. Ichigo composa le numéro de son père qui est à New York pour aider dans des recherches.

_Allo. P'pa, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. On à un blesser qui vient juste d'arriver. Help-me !!.

_ '' Alors tu... ''

Pendant qu'Ichigo parlait à son père, Yuzu désinfectait les plaies d'Allen. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait fini de mettre des bandages. Ils partent du haut du dos jusque en bas, et Ichigo parlait toujours à son père et…

_J'y comprend rien !...

Yuzu prit le téléphone à Ichigo et dis à son père qu'elle à fini depuis quelques temps.

_On fait comment pour le reste ?

_ '' Bla bla bla... ''

_Hmm...Hmm...D'accord...A plus

_Alors ? Qu'est- ce qu'il a dit ?

_Qu'il fallait qu'on se débrouille.

_Sympas!=_= Bon bah pas le choix, on va le garder ici jusqu'à ce que le vieux revienne.

_Il est tout trempé, dit Yuzu en regardant Allen.

_Ouais, vaut mieux le mettre au sec. J'l' emmène en haut.

Ichigo pris Allen dans les bras le plus doucement possible pour ne pas aggraver son cas pour le monter à sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il y prit une chemise. Allen n'allait quand même pas rester torse nu avec des bandages toute la nuit. Ichigo lui mit donc la chemise et lui enleva son pantalon complètement mouillé par la pluie avant de le recoucher et partir rejoindre Yuzu dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Ichigo s'assis à côté d'elle.

_Elle est où, Karin ?

_Partit faire des courses.

_...Tu lis quoi?

_Un truc pas intéressant du tout.

_Et il revient dans combien de temps le vieux ?

_Dans une semaine!^^

_QUOI ? O.O Tu rigole j'espère !

_Non. Et de demain à mercredi, je vais chez une amie avec Karin. Rajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre, qui apparemment, était vraiment nul vu qu'elle alla le reposer.

_Ok, donc je reste tout seul avec Allen.- -' Pas très intéressant tout ça.

_Au fait, pourquoi Allen reste ici ?

_Pour des raisons perso', Yuzu.

_Mais euh .' Et il reste jusqu'à quand ?

_On ne sait pas trop pour l'instant, mais on verra ça avec papa. On ne peut pas le laisser repartir chez lui comme ça. Surtout pas avec ce Leverrier !

IchigoXAllen

_Le lendemain._

Allen se réveilla un peu brusquement. Il se redressa et sentit les rayons du soleil chaud de l'été sur son visage. C'était une agréable sensation. Il regarda autour de lui, histoire de voir où il était. La chambre d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il fut mieux réveillé, il se décida à se lever et à descendre voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais avant il se demanda où était Ichigo. Surement en bas avec ses sœurs. Il descendit au salon et vit Ichigo en train de rêvasser assit sur le canapé.

_Sont pas là tes sœurs ?

_Hein ? Ah, Allen. Non, elles sont parties chez une amie, répondit Ichigo en sortant de sa rêverie. T'es au courant que t'es juste en chemise et en boxer ?

_O////O J'avais pas remarqué !

En effet, Allen avait juste une chemise, qui lui arrivé un peu au dessus des genoux, donc trop grande, avec un boxer.

_Toi, t'as encore là tête dans les choux, rajouta Ichigo. Pour tes vêtements, ils été complètement trempé; et ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs.

_Mais je vais pas rester comme çà toute la journée !

_J'ai un short, ça devrait te faire un bermuda. On passera prendre des vêtements chez toi après.

_Je vais rester là ?

_Oui, au moins jusqu'au retour du vieux.

_Hmm.

Tout deux s'arrêtaient de parler un instant et Allen en profita pour s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le temps s'assombrissait peu à peu, comme son cœur triste et emplis de douleur.

_Dis, Ichigo...

_Hmm ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On est quasi une semaine tous seuls.

_J'sais pas.

Les gouttes commençaient à s'écraser contre les carreaux du salon. La pluie s'est soudainement mise à battre plus fort, faisait écho dans le cœur d'Allen, qui lui, était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_La pluie perdurait ce jour là. Ce jour où il s'est retrouvait seul, comme un abruti, cherchant un toit mais n'en trouvant aucun. Le ciel semblait pleurer la mort de Mana avec lui. Le vent frai lui fouetta les joues. Les nuages grisâtres étaient tristes avec lui. Lui qui ait resté là, dans le coin de la rue, se tenant debout, regardant le ciel noir en laissant ses larmes s'échapper. Il était comme ça plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue. Il serait sûrement tombé à terre si un homme aux cheveux roux ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. C'était ça première rencontre avec Cross..._

Allen était partit dans ses souvenirs mais en fut vite tiré lorsqu'il entendit la voie d'Ichigo répéter plusieurs fois son nom en agitent une main devant ses yeux. « en...llen...Allen!» Le jeune blandinet sortit de sa rêverie et vis le regard inquiet d'Ichigo posé sur lui. Allen le rassura en lui disant qu'il sagissait simplement d'un souvenir. Ichigo prit Allen sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et monta à l'étage sans se préoccuper des plaintes de son cadet. Arrivé à destination, il posa le plus jeune sur le lit et fouilla dans son placard. « Ah, je savais qu'il était là » dit-il en trouvant le short dans il parlait plus tôt. « Enfile ça » dit-il en l'envoyant à Allen qui le rattrapa de peu en lâchant un bref 'merci'.

_ Dis, Leverrier est chez toi en se moment? Parce qu'on va pas tarder à y aller !

_Hein ?!

______________________________________________________________________

Fyulong : Yahou ! Je l'ai fais !je l'ai enfin fais !^^Désolé de cet énorme retard qui est du au fait que j'avais pas d'inspiration, que je voulais rien glander et que je n'avait plus de clavier. Vraiment désolé, une faute comme ça, c'est impardonnable! (nan, je déconne, c'est tout à fait pardonnable, hein ?)

Allen : C'est bien, il est enfin fini ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire chez Leverrier?

Ichigo : Et il a eu quoi Cross pour ce retrouver à l'hosto?

Fyulong : Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre qui je pense, arrivera vite!^_-

A plus, Bsx, Fyulong Dragon.

Ps : le profile est enfin à jour !.


End file.
